Three
by Iarmundowe
Summary: Its always threes with me. And that pattern continued when Jake showed up at my door and said three words that changed my life again after three years.
1. Prologue

**Hey There! So I've decided to try my hand at a Twilight fic. I have no idea if this has been done before so if it had sorry and let me know. I have some time off so hopefully I'll be able to get this one going and make it a decent length, I have some ideas and about 5 chapters done, so if you want to see anything happen drop me a line. And yes it is Blackwater! I think that there is something special between Jacob and Leah that shouldn't be ignored, and I'm not a fan of the whole imprinting on Nessie thing. And with that my note is probably longer than the prologue but enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

You know it's funny, when I look back on my life I can recognise a pattern. Three. That's my pattern; things always seem to happen in threes to me. Having three family members, being the third corner caught in a love triangle, being one third of a pack, having three roommates. And now that stupid number pops up again. Three years; that's how long it had been.

Now most people know that many things can happen in three years. I know the last three years had changed my life, had changed me. I am not the girl I once was. Not the one everyone knew. Yet in three seconds my life would be changed. In three minutes I would be sitting with _someone_ I had left behind, in three hours I would be going back to _what_ I had left behind. And all because of three words that would shake my world...

"Seth is missing."


	2. It all starts THREE years ago

**Warning: Character Death**

_Three Years Ago_

I sat at the end of our big kitchen table and looked at the papers spread out in front of me. Three different stacks were visible. To my left sat the big envelope that I had been waiting weeks for. It was still unopened but I knew what it said. It was my University acceptance, my ticket out of La Push, but for now that could wait. On the other side of me sat details to something I did not want to have anything to do with; information and ideas for my duties as maid of honour. After being in the mind of all the guys that had imprints I guess I was starting to understand what Sam and Emily had but that doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt. But Emily was my cousin, and I would grit my teeth (maybe punch Paul in the face) and stand up with her as she married the man we both loved.

As much as I didn't want to involve myself with the pile to my right, it was the middle pile that I wanted absolutely nothing to do with. However this stack, the largest, held my attention and needed to be tended to before anything else. A mixture of paper, pamphlets, and folders I didn't even know where to start. Sitting cross legged on the hard chair I picked up the topmost paper. That single sheet, the first three words, made me want to scream; it had already made Seth but one of us had to hold it together. _Certificate of Death._

Our mother had been killed two days previous in a drunken driving accident outside of La Push. Charlie Swan had personally come to get me and Seth and bring us to the hospital. The leech doctor was there, and I'll admit that he looked like he was trying to do whatever he could but it wasn't enough. We got there in time to have five minutes left with our mother. Seth had run out of the hospital after a few words and was followed by Chief Swan as I held my mom's hand not even bothering to hide tears .

_Flashback_

"_Leah," she whispered. I put my head close to hers and tried to stop the tears. She squeezed my hand that was clutching on to hers. "Leah, my darling, don't cry." This only made it worse. I felt her hand trying to reach my cheek and pulled back._

"_Darling, look at me, don't cry. I get to see your father again. We both love you so much."_

"_Mom," I started shaking my head._

"_You are destined for great things Leah Clearwater, don't let anything hold you back. It's my time. No regrets right?" Her voice was raspy as she tried to drag in breath._

"_Mom, don't say that, you'll be okay..." she had to be._

"_I love you and your brother with all my heart." She quietly whispered and the strength holding my hand let go, as a final breath blew out._

"_Mom?" I shook her, "Mom!?" I reached blindly for the call bell and pressed it over and over until nurses and Dr. Cullen rushed into the room. I heard him in the back of my mind tell someone to get me out of the room as cold hands grabbed me with an iron grip._

_I knew it was one of the leeches and started yelling "Let go of me!" then the cold grip was replaced by a hot one and I smelt my pack around me. I would recognize _his_ smell anywhere. "Get the fuck off of me Sam." I spat and pushed away from him, "You don't get to be here." And with that I ran down the corridor of the hospital rushing to get out of the building. _

_

* * *

  
_

My mind was brought back to the present by the kitchen door banging open and a stomping up the stairs. I heard another door slammed shut upstairs, and rested my forehead on my hand. Seth had phased as soon as he cleared the hospital grounds and just started running. Embry and Quil and been sent after him by Jacob as soon as our mother had died. It had taken three days to bring him back home and it seemed, now, that Jacob was able to get him to phase back. The chair beside me screeched on the floor as I lifted my eyes to see our Alpha.

"Hey, Jake" I said, not even bothering to put up a front.

"Leah. You look like hell. Haven't you slept at all?" He said leaning back in his chair.

"Oh and just how was I supposed to do that? First Seth running and then dealing with all this shit?" my eyes flashed towards him.

He put his hands up in mock surrender, letting the chair fall. "I know. I got Seth to come back. He's not talking though."

I replied with a sigh. He glanced at the papers I was reading. "Do you know what you're gonna do?" He questioned softly.

I scoffed and picked some up waving them at him "Jake, I haven't even got the nerve to look through them yet." I dropped the bunch. I looked at him and started "Why...?"

The kitchen door creaked open behind me "Why what?" came a new voice, interrupting me.

I turned around quickly "Why are you such an ass?" I threw back.

"Lee Lee, I just came to see if you needed any help." _He _said

"I don't need any of your help. You stopped having that privilege when..." My little rant was interrupted when someone shoved past Sam and threw her arms around.

I could hear her crying "Oh, Leah, this is terrible. I loved your mom so much, she was like a mother to me. I wanted her to be in the wedding pictures, and help with the shower, and Sam and I... " I pushed Emily off of me, my anger quickly rising.

"Emily, I don't want to hear it ok. She was my mom and now she's gone. Just take your happy life and let me and Seth try to piece ours back together!" I said my voice getting louder and louder, as I started shaking. Jake must have noticed this because he was pulling me back from Emily.

"Emily, Sam, why don't you just leave it for a while. We'll let you know if there is anything you can do." Jake said almost pushing me behind him. Sam looked angry, but grabbed Emily and went out of the house. Jake turned to me grabbing my shoulders. "Leah, I know this is a lot to deal with but you need to calm down."

"I need to calm down? Jake, she just came in MY house and tried to make this whole situation about her!" I yelled.

"Yeah, well that's Emily for you. Right now, I think that Seth might need you more." The second he said my brother's name I deflated. "Why don't you go see Seth and I'll get dad and Rach over here and when you guys are ready we'll all sort through everything and figure stuff out?"

I nodded and then walked passed him towards the stairs, then stopped. Turning around I narrowed my eyes "You don't need to look after me, I am perfectly capable." I said.

He pulled out his phone, "Sure, Sure" was the reply before he started dialing what I assumed was his dad's house.

Two days later had most of La Push around my house. I sat beside Rachel and to my disgust Paul, who didn't want to leave her side, and Seth as people came to tell us how much mom would be missed, how sorry they were, and all the other crap people think makes you feel better. After about an hour Seth had left to go stand with all the guys and I had had enough. "I need to get out of here." I whispered to Rachel and quickly slipped off my shoes. Then I took of around the front of the house and down the road that lead to the cliffs, as a light summer rain began to soak my black dress.

* * *

**A/N. So I don't really like the length that this is, but hopefully I can beef up the chapters so they are longer. Plus this is just really a setting up chapter I guess. And if it has popped up again, its because I changed some grammar... I am horrible for that sometimes!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize or think you might possibly recognize as anothers!**


	3. Begin to feel a change THREE days ago

A/N So I know that it has been forever and a half since I have updated but life got in the way, yadda yadda, I won't bother coming up with excuses, but I hope to have more up again soon. This is kinda a filler chapter I know but it beings to set up relationships and introduces your to some of the other characters.

* * *

My roommates and I were making dinner together. We tried to organize as many meals as we could together. Kelly was yammering on about how excited she was to go home for the break we had coming up. She was talking about some big hunting trip her brothers and her boyfriend went on every year and how she was going with them . I wanted to laugh thinking of what a different meaning hunting could have back in my old life. Then the subject came up of why I never went home.

_Flashback_

_I was running as fast as I could into the woods during the funeral. I hadn't shifted into a wolf because I knew the moment I did Jake or Seth would feel it and then someone would come to find me and I would have to deal with one of them in my head. _

_It was at that point, sitting on a broken tree branch that I Leah Clearwater actually had a conversation with one of the leaches. It was the big one Emmett that had come across me. For one that appears so stupid the blood sucker did have something good to say. _

_Of course I had heard him approaching but couldn't care less at that point, yet he did approach with caution it seemed. I snarled slightly as he came into my sight._

"_Hey Leah." He said tucking his hands into his pockets._

"_What do you want?"_

"_Well, you have crossed the boundary, just so you know. So I am not in your territory."_

"_And what you came by just to tell me that." I said glaring at him._

"_No, Rosalie and I heard you. You're crying." He said taking a slight step closer towards me. I could smell the other leach, stood and turned to look at her, then turned back to Emmett._

"_Your point is?"_

"_We..." He stopped and glanced at the blonde one too. "We wanted to say that we are sorry about your mom is all."_

_I looked up at him, "Thanks I guess." I slouched back onto the tree branch_

"_So why are you out here then?"_

"_God, do you always ask so many questions. Just get the other one to read my mind why don't you." I snapped. _

_He chuckled slightly. "No just usually, you don't like to be around our house."_

"_Oh... well..."_

_Rosalie stepped in. "You don't want to be around your pack do you?" she questioned quietly._

_I glanced at her. "...No. I don't need them in my head."_

_Emmett let out a bark of laughter. "Now you sound like us with Edward! But you know you don't have to have them in your head."_

_I stared at him. "What do you mean?"_

"_Well, you only have the mind connection thing when you are in your wolf form right? So don't change. Problem solved."_

_I kept staring at him. He had a point. "You don't think I've thought of that?" I yelled. "You leaches are so annoying! Just go away." And with that I got up and ran again._

I laughed at my roommate's question. "Home screws with your head."

Jess threw a carrot at me. "Leah, sometimes I wonder about you, " she laughed.

Kaitlyn threw her two cents in "Maybe she killed a bunch a people in her town and is in hiding, and can't go back because she'll be caught."

I threw the carrot that had been thrown at me towards her head. I'm not the killer I thought to myself. "Kait, you really need to stop watching shows about crime." We all laughed.

* * *

That night I started to get the feeling that everything was going to change. I thought back to when I had had that conversation with Emmett and Rosalie. It was a month after the funeral that I left La Push, Jacob had all but moved into the house to "keep an eye" on Seth. I hadn't shifted and was beginning to feel trapped. I came down the stairs and saw my acceptance to University and made up my mind I should go. It took me that day to talk to my brother and everyone else and I threw what few belongings I had into my car and drove off.

Now I was starting to get that same feeling. Kaitlyn walked into my room and disrupted my musings. "Hey you! Whatcha up to?" she asked.

"Nothing really, I have a classics paper I should probably start but let's face it..."

"Who cares!" we coursed together.

"Let's go do something"

"Did you have something in mind?" I asked.

"When do I ever have something in mind?" she threw back. "Let's go dancing!"

I laughed at my friend, agreed and went with her to drag our other roommates out with us.

We had been at the club for a while, and I sat holding us a table and laughing at my friends out on the dance floor. If any of the guys back home could see me now I thought. I was a completely different person. I had tried when I got to school. I became that happy-go-lucky person on the outside. Of course I had my moments, as everybody will, but for the most part I forgot who the old Leah was. I had begun to not hate the world anymore. I looked onto my friends smiling as a boy joined them. Those were the four reasons, right there, that I had changed.

Kelly was my roommate when I had first moved to school. We were both late signing up for rooms and got stuck together in the conventional style dorms. Now most people will probably tell you that they didn't like their roommate but Kelly was my other half. She had become my best friend.

Jess was a shy girl that I had met in my first year Eastern Civilizations class. She had gotten a terrible flu part way through the semester, and having sat beside her for most of the semester, I had volunteered my notes to her. She was quiet to get to know, but honestly the sweetest person I had ever met. She was the one everyone would turn to if they had a bad day.

Kaitlyn was my partner in crime. Whether it was cutting class because it was sunny out, toilet papering our neighbours house at Halloween, or just drinking and going dancing, Kait was always up for something fun. Of course this could also sometimes mean vast quantities of candy and movies but sometimes that is what you needed.

The boy that had joined my roommates split off from them after seeing me and made his way towards me with a smile. Tony and I had started dating a month after I moved. It was a whirl wind and we both fell hard. He pulled me out of the "funk" I had been in and had been there for me as a changed who I was. Of course the romance had left but we were great friends now. He was the one that could set me straight and who would listen to me no questions asked.

"Hey there beautiful." He said sliding into the booth beside me and kissing my head.

"Hey yourself."

"Why aren't you out there shaking it with your girls." He asked and flagged down the server ordering a drink and a refill of mine.

"I don't know. Not into it tonight." I replied.

"That's not the Leah I know. What's on your mind?"

I shrugged my shoulders "I just feel like something's changing." I said looking at him. "But midterms are just around the corner so I'm probably just beginning to stress myself out nice and early." I threw him a smile.

"Well, I can drink to that!" he raised his glass as the girls headed over towards us and threw back the drink.

As we headed home from the bar that night, I looked at the clear sky. It was hard to see the stars here. But I guess that what happens when you are living in the city. It was one thing I missed most about La Push, how bright the stars down by the beach could be, and all the stories our tribe had to go with them.


End file.
